


An Inexorable Influence

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: reversathon, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna makes her influence felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Inexorable Influence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chazpure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chazpure/gifts).



> Originally posted under the sub-pseudonym of Llewellyn Longbreeches on 5 July 2007 to the [HP Reversathon](http://reversathon.livejournal.com/111714.html) as a gift for Hepatica Whortleberry/[chazpure](http://chazpure.livejournal.com/profile). Thank you, Empathic Siren and [fodirteg](http://fodirteg.livejournal.com/profile), for beta'ing.

Luna had never got used to the sensation of the blunt thick heat of Severus' cock as it pushed inside of her, and she was glad; she loved the surprise of him, how silky he felt, how . . . .

"In—exor—able," she panted.

Severus grunted, his hands on her hips tightening. "Wh—at?"

"Your thrusts. You thrusting into me. Inexorable," she answered, grinning into Severus' eyes as he pounded her into the wall. "Cushioning charms! Love them . . . love!"

She felt herself spasm around her lover's length, and then Severus was barking out a curse as he came. They slid down the wall of his laboratory, Luna giggling all the way in time with Severus' gasps.

"But the best part is when you cuddle me, after."

Severus stiffened. "I do not cuddle."

"What is this, then?" Luna asked, adjusting her position to lean back into Severus' chest and look up into the firm line of his jaw.

She saw him swallow, stretched up to lick his bobbing Adam's apple, and smiled at his groan; she loved the noises he made in these unguarded moments of theirs.

"This is exhaustion. You are a . . . delightfully demanding woman, Luna Lovegood."

"I love you, too."

~*~

Remus, harder than he'd been in some time, sank back more deeply into the supply cabinet and hated himself for having spied on the couple. He'd stepped into Severus' lab before realizing that the Potions master was . . . occupied, and darted into the cupboard without thinking.

He had no idea how to extricate himself from the situation, for it seemed that Severus and Luna would never stop shagging.

 _That's three times in two hours_ , he thought, jealously eavesdropping on the tender scene before him as he lightly, hesitantly stroked his prick. _They're going to drive me mad_!

He'd wanted to come with them, but something had kept him from stroking himself off to completion. _Guilt_ , he supposed, damning Hogwarts' anti-Apparation wards as he heard the sounds of enthusiastic kissing commence. In spite of himself, he moved forward to watch.

~*~

Luna broke the kiss to lick Severus' lips and slide her tongue over his face to his ear. In a low voice—too low to be heard by Remus—she said, "I think he's almost ready."

"There were other ways to collect it," Severus murmured, although not, Luna noticed, with any trace of objection in his tone.

"You did say we needed a great deal of his semen for the potion," she answered, summoning her wand and charming away her clothing with it.

There were two audible gasps then—one from the cupboard, and one from Severus.

"I want to see more of you, as well," said Luna, disrobing Severus in the same way. "Stand up, please," she ordered pleasantly, doing the same and turning so that Remus would have an excellent view of both herself and Severus.

"Yes, Professor Lovegood."

Luna smiled to see Severus' cock twitching. "Oh, it won't take long, will it? I'm so happy with you."

Severus snorted and pressed his back into the magically softened wall, raising his arms above his head.

"No," Luna told him. "Turn around. I want your arse."

~*~

_Oh, fuck_ , thought Remus, as he watched Severus do as Luna bid him, his fingers playing lightly over his length. _I can't. This isn't—oh, fuck_!

~*~

Severus, bound to the wall and leaning over the table Luna had moved in front of him, looked desperate, she thought. The muscles in his arms and back and legs were so taut, and his clenching arse, well, she did love his arse. 

"Relax."

"How . . . can you ask me that?"

"Do you want my tongue inside of you?"

"Fuck!"

"Do you?" she repeated, stroking her clit idly with the tip of her wand.

"Yes."

"Then—oh!—relax."

"You, you wicked girl! You're touching yourself," Severus accused, his voice heavy with need.

"For you, Severus," she said. "I'm just readying myself for you."

Luna approached the small table then, laying aside her wand before gently spreading Severus' cheeks. _He won't be able to see much_ , she thought, concerned about Remus' state of arousal, _but I suppose hearing Severus when I start in will be enough_. With that, she dipped her head and began laving Severus' hole with long, slow licks of her tongue, carefully keeping her legs wide apart so that Remus would have a good view of her wet, swollen sex.

Severus jerked and shouted.

~*~

Remus felt a rush of lust so overwhelming that his knees buckled, but he was up on all fours at once, incautiously thrusting his head out the cupboard's door to get a better view.

"Please, Luna—more!"

 _Fuck. So hot, to hear Severus begging like this_ , Remus thought, unable to touch himself. _Gods, why can't I_ —

"Luna, Luna, Luna . . . ."

The witch was insatiable. Remus watched her reduce Severus—Severus!—to a helpless, struggling mass of need, her head moving forward and back as she no doubt fucked Severus' arse with her tongue. And then she stopped.

" _No_."

Luna giggled. "Yes. You're ready for more, I think."

"Fuck," Remus breathed out more than said, as Luna transfigured her wand into a dripping, double-headed, astonishingly realistic-looking prick and thrust one end inside of herself.

He held his breath, waiting for what came next.

Luna removed the restraint charm on Severus' arms, and he fell onto the table, boneless. 

"Grasp the edges. I'm not going to be gentle with you," she ordered him.

Without fully realizing it, Remus had dragged himself out of the cupboard and half-way across the floor, entranced as Luna placed one hand on Severus' left hip, one in his hair, and then slowly but inexorably pushed her Transfigured wand up the panting wizard's arse.

Remus did, however, realize that he was humping the floor in time with Luna's thrusts—and making too damn much noise while doing so—but he was beyond caring.

~*~

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , I like fucking you!" Luna cried, releasing Severus' hair and wrapping her arms around his waist as she shuddered through her orgasm.

"Don't . . . stop. Don't you dare stop!"

"Won't, not ever, oh, I— _Severus_ , come now!"

~*~

They'd collapsed upon the table, Luna breathing heavily into Severus' back, before Remus realized he _couldn't_ come. _They've . . . they've done something to me_. "Why? Why can't I come?" he almost whinged, as he threw himself onto his back to stare desperately up at them.

Luna and Severus turned to stare mischievously down at him.

"You wish to come, Lupin? By my hand?"

"I don't think he cares by whose, you know," Luna remarked, moving to kneel next to Remus. "And it would be better for him if you used your mouth."

Remus groaned.

Severus knelt, as well, instructing, "Disrobe him."

All Remus could do was jerk his hips upward in silent demand.

"A lot of semen," he heard Luna say, as he closed his eyes and he felt her tiny soft hands firmly grip the base of his prick.

"It will surely be enough now," Severus replied, his breath hot against Remus' prick.

Remus whimpered, then shouted, as the most welcome suction he'd ever known enveloped his entire length.

"Sucking, sucking, suck—oh, for—gah!" he cried, spending himself in an ecstatic pulse into Severus' mouth.

~*~

Luna was wrapped around him when Remus awoke to find himself in a familiar bed—but one he'd not slept in for some time.

 _Severus' bed. Where is he_? "Severus?" he called.

"Don't wake her," the man responded, from somewhere nearby in the darkness of the room. "She's exhausted from performing for you."

"That . . . all that was for me? But why?" Remus whispered, as he heard Severus get up and approach the bed to sit on its edge.

A hand moved to brush through his hair, and Remus leaned hungrily into the touch, his prick throbbing.

"We needed a copious sample for the modified Wolfsbane. I think you'll find your next transformation far easier. Now budge over."

Remus heard the affection in Severus' tone and couldn't quite believe it. "She's been a good influence on you," he told Severus, as they arranged themselves.

"I have," Luna murmured sleepily.

"Minx."

"Fusspot."

Remus listened to their endearments and sighed. _For the potion, then. We won't be repeating this_.

"Is that resignation I hear?" Luna asked.

Severus, his mouth against Remus' forehead, murmured, "No. It's idiocy."

"Hey," Remus protested.

"If you weren't welcome, we wouldn't have played with you, silly," Luna assured him, as one talented hand moved down his chest toward his prick.

"You are welcome, Lupin."

"Re—mus," Remus insisted through a pant.

"Yes, Remus," Severus said.

"We like you."

Remus smiled. "Fuck, I'm glad to know that—there's been no sign of it, you see."

Severus snorted.

"Yes," Remus repeated, giving into the caresses of his lovers. "A very good influence."

~*~

A long time later, just before dawn, Luna rose from the tangle of limbs and shakily made her way to the chair by the bed. She wanted to look at them, at Severus and Remus, who'd always had such a tumultuous relationship.

"I knew you needed each other," she whispered, "and not just for the research."

She'd known that Hogwarts' History professor and its resident Potions master, to whom she'd been happily apprenticed for three years following the war, were more than enemies, and it had seemed only fair to help them see that, too. Luna didn't just love fucking Severus; she loved him.

 _And if he needs Remus, he should have him—as long as we can all have each other_.

"You know I don't like waking up without you," Severus complained then.

"Oh, I'm with you, Severus," she murmured, rising to join them again. "I'm with both of you."

"Good," Remus and Severus replied, as they moved to allow her to nestle between them.

"It's better than good. It's us now."

"Us," the three of them said, as one.

 _And I am_ , Luna thought, drifting peacefully off to sleep, _an inexorable influence_.


End file.
